


When Harry took Louis home

by harry_tpwk



Series: Harry&Louis [11]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, F/M, Falling In Love, Homosexuality, Kissing, Long Hair Harry, Love, M/M, Manbun Harry, Meeting the Parents, Sassy Louis, Sex, Slapping, Snogging, Teasing, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_tpwk/pseuds/harry_tpwk
Summary: Louis meets Harry's family and more.
Relationships: Anne Twist/Robin Twist, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Johannah Deakin/Dan Deakin
Series: Harry&Louis [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	When Harry took Louis home

When Harry took Louis home, Louis was nervous despite himself. Harry thought it was cute, chuckling to himself.

“Stop laughing at me,” Louis whined as he fidgeted with his fingers, looking outside to see Harry slowing down in front of a large house.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, still grinning wide. He’d never seen Louis so nervous, and for some reason it was hilarious. “I don’t have any idea why you’re so scared.”

Louis shot him a look, unbuckling his seatbelt. “I shouldn’t have let you drive.”

“Hey, you drove two hours just to get to me, the least I could do was drive us here.” Harry leaned in for a kiss, but Louis pulled back and got out of the car instead. Harry frowned and got out, locking the car.

“Let’s just do this,” he muttered under his breath, grabbing Harry’s large hand and tugging him to the front door.

Harry gave an amused smile but walked with him, knocking on the familiar door. His mother had moved in here about two years ago when she married Robin. He and Gemma had their own rooms, too, even though they didn’t stay over very often.

Anne opened the door, dressed in relaxed casuals and the biggest smile on her face. She hugged Harry tightly, but Harry didn’t let go of Louis’s hand, squeezing it instead.

Louis felt a little comforted and introduced himself. “It’s an honour to meet you, Mrs Twist, I’m Louis.”

Anne gave him a hug, too, pulling them inside. “You did not tell me he’s this cute, Harry,” she said, leading them right to the kitchen and starting the kettle even without asking.

Louis went red in the face, making Harry chuckle. “I cannot believe you’re blushing right now,” he teased him lightly, making Louis blush even harder and poke him in the side, hard. “Ouch.”

“You have a lovely home, Mrs Twist,” Louis said, sitting on a stool.

“Oh, thank you dear, but call me Anne. I would say Harry’s told me a lot about you, but he actually hasn’t. All I know is he’s infatuated with you.” She provided Louis with a mug of tea, no sugar and a splash of milk, Harry with no milk but a little sugar and one for herself with both.

Harry blushed, making Louis smirk. “He is infatuated with me, but to be fair I got there before he did.” That only made Harry go redder in the face and hide behind his mug of tea, Louis winking at him. “Your son is truly wonderful.”

And wonderful he was. Waking up on Saturday morning in his bed with Harry sleeping next to him on his front, his curls a mess on the pillow and his face relaxed in dream land had been the best morning Louis had ever had. He had spent a whole ten minutes just staring at Harry while he slept soundly, completely oblivious. Harry was ridiculously attractive and there was no way around it of course. Louis could very much appreciate the view from a different angle that morning. The morning after they had sex.

Harry had had his mouth slightly open, his lips looking especially luscious. Louis could see the cross necklace he always wore, the small cross disappearing against the pillow. His shoulder and then down his arm, the skin littered with tattoos and a few faint moles, then his smooth, creamy back. Louis had been so tempted to touch and feel but he’d held back. He hadn’t wanted to wake him up. Harry had still been completely naked, and uncovered, the curve of his supple bum seamlessly sliding into his thick thighs, strong calves and then large feet. Harry had really nice feet. Louis had never noticed before.

He had been glad he didn’t have to feel like a creep anymore while looking at Harry. They were boyfriends in love now. He could stare at him all he wanted, he could kiss him whenever he wished, touch him and snuggle with him and sit in his lap. He had such a nice lap. Louis had sighed to himself dreamily and got out of bed, going to the bathroom.

“This is great tea, Mum,” Harry said, pulling Louis out of his reverie, looking to him. Harry was wearing his curls up in a bun, pulled back from his face on this Saturday morning. He was wearing a sweater with a v neck to show his collarbones and just the tips of his swallow tattoos. The evergreen skinny jeans were a deep blue this time, and Louis liked them even more than he liked the black ones he always saw him wearing. He was wearing a Chelsea boot in rich tan leather, and although Louis had never been into shoes all that much, he was definitely into appreciating Harry’s love for shoes and just for fashion in general.

“Oh please, tea should have milk for it to taste right,” Louis scoffed, making Anne laugh and agree with him. Everything was going good so far, and Louis felt a lot more relaxed now.

Harry shot Louis a look but let it slide, moving closer to give him a light kiss on the lips. “I’ll let that go because I love you.”

Waking up last weekend in Louis’s bed, Harry had been sore. It had been a while since he’d bottomed and his arse had been throbbing even though Louis had been very gentle with him. He had been alone in bed but it was still warm and he could hear water running in the bathroom. He had sat up in bed, pushing his hair out of his face and squinting at his phone for a good few minutes as his mind had rushed through the events of the night. The throbbing in his arse had been a good reminder of course. He’d take being sore.

Harry had climbed out of bed and went to get his bag from the living room, finding some clothes to wear. Louis had come out of the bathroom and slapped his bare ass, making Harry jump. “Louis!”

“What?” Louis had asked innocently, winking at him. He had been in just his boxer shorts, toned thighs on display. “That is a lovely arse.”

“I’m sore,” Harry had whined softly.

“I’ll kiss it better,” Louis had smirked, pulling him down for a nice morning snog.

“Harry? Do you want to show Louis to your room?” Anne asked as she stirred something in a pot.

Harry blinked a few times. “Uh yes, come on Lou,” he grinned, getting up and taking his hand as he led him upstairs.

“I like your mum, she’s nice,” Louis said. “And this is a really nice house.”

“She likes you too, believe me,” Harry chuckled knowingly, opening the second door in the hallway. It was a fairly large room with a soft double bed in the middle of the room, with two small bedside tables and lamp shades, a large window, and a door to the wardrobe. There was also a mahogany desk with a chair, giving the room a rustic look.

“Nice bed,” Louis teased, sitting down on it. He couldn’t help but think of all their sexual shenanigans from the previous weekend. As great as that first time had been, it had also been nothing next to what had come after. Louis had discovered just what Harry was capable of doing with his hands and mouth, not to forget his very nice cock.

Harry blushed at the thought. “We are not doing anything in here, Louis,” he told him off immediately. He would die if his Mum or Robin heard them, or worse, walked in on them.

“Of course not, you’re too loud for us to not get caught,” Louis smirked freely.

Harry groaned. “You will be the death of me.” It was true, though. Harry had been pretty loud every time they’d gone for it. Especially when Louis got his mouth on him in the shower.

“I’m not sorry.” And sorry he was not. Harry had reduced him to a right mess last Sunday and he was going to tease him till he got his revenge.

Harry flopped down on the bed beside him, a grin on his face. “It’s not my fault if you can’t handle taking it up your glorious ass.”

“I do have a glorious arse, thank you very much, but I couldn’t walk without thinking of you for two whole days.” Louis pushed Harry down on the bed and hovered on top of him. “I couldn’t concentrate at work and it was all because of you. I should punish you.”

Harry swallowed, looking up at him. Louis noticed every little move Harry made. The bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed dryly, the darkening eyes giving away the arousal he was feeling, grabbing at the bedcovers to steel himself. “You made me sore, I made you sore. We’re even.”

Louis leaned down and kissed between the dip of his collarbones, then his protruding Adam’s apple. “I want to bite on this throat and mark it up until you can’t hide that you’re mine.”

Harry shuddered hard. He was begging himself to not get a raging hard on right now, because if he did it would be very hard to get rid of it. “Louis,” he whined.

“You’re mine,” Louis growled, getting off of him and sitting up in bed.

Harry took a minute and sat up, smoothing over his sweater. “Feeling proud of yourself?”

“Not quite nearly enough,” Louis sassed, getting to his feet.

Harry couldn’t help it and slapped his arse hard, the sound echoing in the room.

Louis jumped. “Harry!”

Harry only laughed, even though he knew that Louis would get him back for that later.

Louis took some time to relax and clean up in the bathroom before they went downstairs for lunch. Louis met Robin, Harry’s stepfather, and they talked and laughed, sometimes at Harry’s expense, but Harry didn’t mind, because he just wanted everyone to like Louis.

Harry took Louis into town after eating and showed him all his childhood haunts. The bakery he worked at, the first job he’d ever had delivering newspapers, the candy shop he’d spend all his pocket money at in primary school, the playground he’d go to with his school chums, his secondary school, and even the place he first kissed a girl.

“If you think showing me this place is going to make me jealous, you’re wrong,” Louis joked. “If I wanted, I could just push you up against a tree and ruin you within seconds.”

Harry gulped a little. “I don’t doubt that.” He could just imagine it, Louis snogging the breath out of him against the rough bark of the tree and then shoving his hand into his jeans and making him come once he was begging and crying for it.

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you,” Louis guessed. He was very proud of himself. “Too bad, I don’t indulge in public acts of sexual nature.”

“You’re going to keep teasing me all weekend, aren’t you?” Harry groaned.

He was right. Louis slept in his bed that night at his parents’, and while they did snog for a good amount of time and got quite handsy and gropey with each other, Louis didn’t take it any further. He wanted to be respectful to Harry’s parents and their home and also not put Harry in an awkward position. And even though Harry woke up even more sexually frustrated than usual, he knew Louis was right.

Louis talked to his mother on the phone. She had her hands full with one-year old twins but she always had time for her oldest. He told her about Harry, promising to bring him to meet her as soon as they could.

Harry spent some time working around the house to help his mum out, and Louis helped. Anne felt a little awkward about it, but Louis really wanted to help. He’d grown up in a very full and very large household with four younger sisters and there had always been so much to do, right from the cleaning and the taking care of the babies to walking his sisters to school and back home. The only thing he couldn’t do was cook.

Goodbyes involved more hugs, and Harry kissed Anne’s cheek goodbye, heading back to university while Louis was going to London. Harry drove Louis’s Volvo to his dorms, playing Oasis the whole way there. He knew they were Louis’s favourite band.

“I had fun this weekend,” Louis grinned, stretching in his seat as Harry turned the engine off outside his dorm building.

“Fun teasing me?” Harry huffed.

“Well if your Irish roommate isn’t here, I could just fuck you in your single bed, Harry,” Louis said casually.

“No, I’m not ready for him to walk in on us doing it. He’s seen enough, poor Nialler.”

“Think of it this way. It’s a part of your punishment, but make no mistake. I will make you hurt for me when I have you again,” Louis threatened, leaning over to Harry.

“For someone so small you sure as feisty,” Harry muttered.

Louis smirked and gave him a rough snog, pulling back only when Harry was breathless and wrecked. “All I did was kiss you, and you look like I just ruined you.”

“It’s my specialty,” Harry mused.

“Before you go,” Louis said, taking Harry’s hand in his. “You still have a few months of classes left.”

“Actually, only one month,” Harry grinned. “Then I’ve got two weeks off before finals. Once those are done, I’m free.”

“I want us to be together all through that one month and those pesky finals,” Louis murmured, kissing Harry’s cheek. “And then after that when you become a hot shot chef.”

Harry laughed. “I’ll probably just do scut work in a professional kitchen for the first year or so.” He gave Louis a sweet kiss goodbye and watched him drive away. He couldn’t wait till he could move to London and get his first real job in a professional kitchen, and even though that had always been the plan, getting to live with Louis was the thing he was most excited for. The two of them, doing domestic things, being silly, having loads of amazing sex. Just the thought made Harry ridiculously happy and very excited.


End file.
